Narutorella
by Oblivion Inc
Summary: The great story about poor Narutorella living with his evil stepmom ? and stepsisters. But Ramen has the power to change the fate and make Narutorella a real shinobi. Off to Konoha Castle! x3 contains Shounen-ai, randomness and fairy-Shikamaru. SasuNaru


Author's Note: this is just some random thing that came to me while at work. It might be a bit slow in the beginning due to the lack of speech from the characters but I promise it is good x3 now please do enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sob, sob. Nor a brain.

**Narutorella**

In the land of the Fire far far away there was once the most evil stepmom. He was notorious for his many techniques which he copied from others in order to seduce people into marrying to stay wealthy.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side "Who me?" and yes, Kakashi will do. We will give him a green dress instead of the uniform and perhaps put some lipstick on those fish lips of his.

"I'll keep my mask on, thank you" Kakashi pulled his mask in place, trying to hide those imaginary fish lips and tried to straighten out his dress. Meanwhile Sasuke snorted with a "serves you right" but he would undergo a change as well. For the evil stepmother must have his daughters to make this story work. So suddenly when Sasuke looked down he wasn't wearing his usual clothing in those dark and emo colours. Let us let him wear much brighter shades, like pink or peach, with ribbons and bows and pearls and... You get the picture. To compliment his waist, ribbons would crisscross, tying him in a corset. And to torture him even more, Sakura would be the perfect sister. Or maybe the torture is the other way round, hehe. Now that everything has been portrayed about this small group, the story will commence for real.

Kakashi, a mom with mouths to feed just had to marry the rich fourth hokage to maintain a proper life style for both him and his children. What he didn't expect was that his husband had a child of his own who he treasured with all his heart. So when the hokage died so unexpectedly during a foxhunt, the now widowed stepmom took the child under his wing since the small kid inherited everything because the stepmom had not thought of getting the hokage to write a new testament before it was too late. So out of the goodness of his heart of stone the stepmom raised the children on his own, living off the riches left in the treasure room and teaching his own children special ninja skills while giving the stepchild more useful lessons in doing house chores. Since the child took a liking in eating the cheap ramen he was sometimes given, the child's real name was hardly ever spoken since everyone else called him Narutorella.

Narutorella did not play with the other children in the house since there was always something for him to do. When he did have some time off once in a while he would spend it hiding near the pond listening to the toads while dozing off. He became friends with these creatures who would help him do the laundry, playing with the bubbles and splashing water all over little Narutorella, who would yell in return, much to their amusement. He sometimes looked down at his stepsisters' clothing, sighing in envy of the beautiful embroideries and then laughing his ass off feeling lucky that he didn't have to wear a dress. He would have loved having the toads to follow him home and live in the house instead of the pond but the toads were too afraid of the high grass where a snake could easily take them. Narutorella understood since he sometimes felt like he was being watched. Narutorella slept in the darkest, dampest room, all alone, dreaming of a better place and of how he would live happily with a prince some day. And soon, the chance of a change in his life came.

You see, in the Fire Country the mighty king Iruka lived in the Konoha Castle with his son. The king was great but was easily intimidated by his vassal, Tsunade, who demanded the king to come up with a great event to excite the citizens of this little kingdom. Alas, the king was indecisive and the vassal took the task in hand declaring that Iruka's son, the prince, would need to find a bride since a proper prince should not wait too long before getting married. The prince complied on the condition that he would choose whoever had the greatest passion. The prince was a passionate man himself and wanted the upcoming queen to at least have one thing in common. King Iruka sent his loyal vassal to spread the declaration throughout the country but accidentally thinking that the prince had the same preferences as his father or may be just to have a good laugh, Tsunade let it be known for everyone to hear that the prince was not into girls and therefore wanted a male companion. This came before the evil stepmom's ear who immediately locked Narutorella inside the house after she had prepared to go to the castle with a gorgeously dressed Sasuke and a Sakura matching in beauty. After all, her small chest could come in handy in this situation and she might be mistaken for a guy. Narutorella watched from his window as they took off to Konoha Castle. He had to stay home to perfect his skills in kage bunshin no cleaning and make the house shine by the time his stepfamily got home.

He sighed "I wish I could get the chance to be there too. Damn, they must have so much food!" drooling on the floor, he suddenly came to his senses as one of his shadow clones whacked him, making the other Narutorella disappear "I just mopped this room, you moron"

"Hey, who're you calling a moron, you moron!" few moments later a bunch of Narutorellas rolled on the floor, kicking and punching each other only stopping when they underwent the most wonderful sensation. The smell of the yummiest bowl of ramen made the remaining Narutorellas turn their heads to face this mouth-watering meal which was situated on the dining table in the dining room. They got up and surrounded the table like little foxes closing in on their prey. Though steam still rose from the surface, it was clear it had been left there for a while. They all blinked simultaneously.

"How come we didn't notice before?" the copies disappeared as the real Narutorella sat on the chair, rubbing his bruised hands together in delight "let's dig in!" reaching for the chopsticks, his body suddenly froze. He remained immobile no matter how much strength he put into reaching the chopsticks "must… Eat…"

"Jeez, is that all you can think about. Your stepsisters are trying to impress the prince of the country and all you can think of is food" a voice grumbled out of nowhere "what a bother. Why even make you the main character?"

"Whoever you are, just let me eat damnit! You're so low, making me ramen to lure me into your trap" Narutorella hissed through clenched teeth.

"I didn't make those stupid noodles. It would be too much of a bother." The voice echoed in the room "but it made me able to freeze you momentarily so that we can have a talk before I send you to Konoha Castle"

Narutorella rolled his eyes with his static expression "just let me go already and show yourself. This is no way to talk, right?"

"No" the voice refused "they forced me to have me wear these stupid pink wings. I'm not showing myself in public. Just be glad that I am here to act as your fairy… godfather" with that said, Narutorella was released and immediately burst out laughing: "that is just stupid. Why do I need a fairy?"

"- godfather. Fairy godfather!" the voice corrected him "you need to marry the prince and live happily ever after to make this shitty fairytale end"

Narutorella was already stuffing himself with ramen "mmkay?" A small fairy behind a vase nearby was sweat dropping

"I sure hope you didn't make this. Tastes like crap. Have you ever cooked before?" despite his mocking, Narutorella ate it all in no time "so what are you gonna do? Turn me into a giant toad people are supposed to kiss?"

"You're really not into your role, are you" the fairy sighed audibly "tempting but no. We're in a hurry. I'm gonna make you look like a real ninja in no time and then you go get that prince of yours. The end"

"Wow! A ninja! Then make me a hokage or somethin'" Narutorella grinned, spreading his arms "I'm ready!" with a flick of his wand, the fairy engulfed Narutorella in a strange light, making his old and ragged clothing change into Naruto's original, orange…. Dress? His mops and other tools for cleaning transformed into the coolest ninja gear.

"Thanks, Shikamaru" Narutorella grinned mischievously, waving a camera before dashing out into the sunset "I'm so gonna show these pictures when we have the chuunin reunion party"

"… Damn you!"

w

The majestic Konoha castle was not as dark and gloomy as the evil stepmom had decorated the mansion. On the contrary, it was bright and full of candles and chandeliers to light the rooms. Sasuke and Sakura gaped at the mere sight of the hall where an old fashioned but pearly white, curved staircase stole the attention from everything else in the room. The red carpet led from the inner front gate to the steps leading to a finely carved white door.

Sasuke took a step forward to ascend the stairs but suddenly Kakashi grabbed his arm, narrowing his eye "Did you stain your dress? Wash it off at once! Everything has to be absolutely perfect or you won't become a great shinobi"

"Err, this is not our objective is it? I thought we were going to win over the prince" Sakura exclaimed with a huff.

"You just stop correcting people or the narrator won't give you any more lines" her mother scolded and Sakura fell silent "now behave guys and go get that prince" he shoved them inside a great corridor where other hopeful candidates were awaiting their turn.

Meanwhile Narutorella, running as fast as any shinobi with his new skills, had reached the castle and entered through the kitchen. He had never been there before so the best way to enter would be to follow his nose he thought. Mmh, the sweet smell of food was even more euphoric than the sweetest flowers of the garden he edged past to get to the old wooden doors of the kitchen. As he entered no one noticed since the place was full of activity. Cooks were yelling at their assistants to cut vegetables faster, servants were trying to get a giant cake out of the low door which seemed to be the perfect way for Narutorella to pass through and continue his quest.

Naruto stood drooling.

Ahem, I repeat. It seemed the perfect way for Narutorella to through and continue his quest!

"Jeez, am I the only one who can't see why I'm supposed to do all this crap?" he grumbled as he snapped out of his little cake-dream. By the time he had reached the door the servants were practically blocking any kind of passage, legs trembling under the heavy load. They were about to drop the cake when Narutorella caught it with his kage bunshin no cleaning skills. He got the cake through the door safely before running away from any guards who would seize his intrusion, his clones disappearing with a poof "catch me if you can slowpokes. I'm gonna get the prince and end this fairytale for good".

After some chasing around with the guards, Narutorella accidentally found a secret passageway by stepping onto a loose brick and consequently he practically tumbled down the stairs. He came down with such force that he splintered the door falling onto his ass into unknown territory.

"Way to go ninja" Narutorella rubbed his sore hind completely disoriented of his whereabouts.

"Hmm?" came a grunt from behind "a new guy already? Ain't a prince allowed to eat without those freakin' queers interrupting?" Narutorella stiffened. He must be in the throne room, judging from the high ceiling and the red carpet and the mosaic windows. He slowly turned around to face the one and only person he was destined to spend the rest of his life with. Why could it be? Was it Sasuke? He could have hidden the fact that he was the prince. But that wouldn't make sense. Gaara? After all, he was the kazekage.

But as Narutorella finally faced the person in front of him nothing could have prepared him from what he was presented with. He was old, very old. White hair even messier than Narutorella's framed his wrinkled face as he gulped down one bottle of sake after the other, drinking more than actually eating whatever bowls and plates were situated in front of him.

"Eh?? Why is that old fart sitting on the prince's throne? I mean, now that I'm supposed to be a gay guy wearing drag, couldn't it have been someone hotter than this?" Narutorella kept on ranting until he received a blow on his head from the prince's "hey, what was that for? You dirty old fart who gets the hots from looking at guys in dresses! I'm gonna' -"

"Enough" the prince raised a hand to silence the small blonde boy. Instead, Narutorella kept scolding and swearing in front of the prince which resulted in a harder blow, a direct hit in the face that sent him flying in the air and hitting the wall. When he slowly dropped down onto the floor he smeared a trail of blood on the wall. At first there was silence, even as Narutorella recovered from the blow he just turned his head to glare at this ancient thing that was seated on the throne. Then the prince suddenly cackled "you're a real hot-head, aren't you?" he grinned "I like that. The name's prince Jiraya"

Narutorella blinked "aren't you just an old geezer? I mean, you look even older than your dad"

"I'm not the one making this story up so just shut up and accept it you little runt" Jiraya growled "now show me your passion".

"What!" Narutorella jumped backwards "okay, stay away from me you… you freak!"

"Says the guy wearing a dress" Jiraya rubbed his temples "why did you even bother coming? I know, I know, you're supposed to live happily ever after with me, right? How do I know? You're the main character"¨

"Like I'd want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if you die soon there is no way I would want to want to! Good luck finding the one" Narutorella turned to leave but suddenly he picked the scent of… ramen? He turned around "are you eating ramen?" wiping the drool away, he scanned the area for anything that might contain some of this divine food.

"You want some?" Jiraya started slurping down a bowl handed to him by a servant "I thought you were leaving"

The temptation was so great Narutorella bit his lip "Just give me some!"

"No" an evil laughter filled the room but it soon died away as Narutorella sprinted towards the old prince "rasengan!" before the guards could protect their superior Narutorella tossed the ball in the direction of Prince Jiraya with such force that it would have blown the pervy prince's head off in a split second hadn't said prince ducked his head.

"No one eats ramen in front of me without giving me some" Narutorella grinned impishly "not bad huh?"

"You!" prince Jiraya panted "That… that rasengan thing was…" the guards were ready to seize our poor protagonist when the prince suddenly burst out laughing "bwahaha! I've never had so much fun. You're so passionate when it comes to ramen. I like it" his smile was wide "you'll do. You'll be my bride"

"As if" Narutorella blew a raspberry and jumped onto the throne. He snatched the ramen out of his hand before fleeing through the hole he had created. Yet again the guards were too slow to react or maybe it was Narutorellas quick and magical special skills. But it did not matter to prince Jiraya. He just stood there and laughed "I'll get you sooner or later, honey"

w

"This is a wonderful opportunity, girls!" the evil stepmom had gathered Sasuke and Sakura, showing them the declaration sent by the castle "the king's vassal will travel all over the kingdom to find the bride who disappeared before the prince could even get a name. Now is your chance to shine! -- And of course Narutorella doesn't really have any shinobi skills so he might as well do the laundry while the vassal is here. After all, he'll be behind schedule with all the cleaning to be done before she arrives" the evil stepmom did not want to give his stepson the chance to snatch the opportunity away from his daughters so he must get Narutorella as far away from the vassal as possible "now go and perfect your skills you two. Narutorella, get to work". Naruto bowed mockingly and went up the stairs to gather all the laundry spreads in the different rooms.

"And remember to clean my weapons" Sakura yelled and rummaged in her closet "oh, this dress will do"

"It's not gonna make your boobs any bigger if that's what you're hoping for" Sasuke smirked and climbed the stairs as well. He found the little blonde in weapon storeroom. Sitting on the hard stone floor he had already done quite a lot of the sharp tools making them shine brilliantly.

"Weren't you supposed to follow mom's orders before you do Sakura's?" the laundry had been gathered and stood ready for Narutorella to carry the heavy load to the pond. He pushed some aside to enter the room.

"Just finishing this first. I'd hate to be here when those royal pricks come here" Narutorella tossed another shuriken onto the gigantic pile of sparkling clean of the similar "gah, I swear this room is brighter than the treasury. It there's any more in it that is. Hey wait a minute" he looked at him grinning "you have an order for me or something? Don't worry about the dirrrrty sock underneath your bed. I won't tell"

Ignoring this little remark, Sasuke inspected the blade of a big and complicated device "I just though you, of all people, would want this opportunity the most. To get away from this shithole and live your own life"

"Aw, how sweet" Narutorella mocked "but I'm not gonna marry some random guy"

"He's old. He'll die soon enough" Sasuke muttered "better than living with my mom and sis and live your dreams…"

Silence filled the room. Narutorella just kept polishing and wiping, expecting Sasuke to leave. This was awkward. Usually Sasuke didn't really talk to him and when he did it were orders or reprimands, not personal thoughts.

"I wonder what move I should show that stupid lackey. Hmm" leaning against the doorframe he observed Narutorella as he dusted off and polished the weapons "you missed a spot. There's still blood on that shuriken"

"You just watch or there'll be much more blood on it by the time I'm done with - ow" Narutorella suckled his finger, tasting blood from stinging himself. Soft hands grasped around his and he looked up to find Sasuke touching him on purpose for the very first time. They had touched before but usually by accident like bumping into each other or when the evil stepmother wanted him to be Sasuke's test dummy. Now Sasuke was holding his hand ever so gently, frowning "you dobe, be careful around those things or they'll kill you someday".

Narutorella grinned "are you worried about me? I'm fine, it'll heal fast" he looked up, blue eyes meeting black. He cocked his head slightly, not really able to read Sasuke's intense expression. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps coming and Sasuke released his hand quickly. Naruto blushed slightly and so did Sasuke. Both faced the door awaiting the entering of whoever disturbed this strange scene.

The evil stepmother entered "hurry Sasuke! We have guests. Narutorella, I'll need you to do the laundry now since we're out of… whatever we are out of. You can continue this some other time. Now get out!"

Narutorella gathered his stuff and got up, bowing before leaving the room. When he passed Sasuke their eyes met for a split second before they both lowered their gazes and hurried into different directions.

"I's a good thing stepma sent me outta the house" Narutorella muttered sitting by the pond while watching the frogs play with the leftover bubbles that was still hanging in the air. He gathered the white and wet bed sheets from his basket and hung them on some branches and bushes for them to dry "if that vassal's gonna recognize me I'll be so dead. And I'd never come back to you guy" he squatted down tickling one of them on its belly with a soft smile.

Meanwhile Shikamaru watched him closely as he hid behind a tree. He flapped his little pink wings in guilt "I'm sorry Narutorella but you'll never marry the prince if I don't do something" with a flick of his wand, Narutorella's stomach started growling.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry" Narutorella rubbed his belly and finished up to return home fast "see ya, guys" he waved as he left the pond. But as he approached the house he suddenly stiffened. A golden horse carriage was parked in the courtyard. Damn, he had forgotten all about the vassal.

Hiding behind a bush he observed two servants carrying a huge pot as they entered the mansion. The sweetest scent rose in the air and filled our young boy's nostrils.

"No" he wiped the drool away "it can't be…" curious he forgot all about taking precautions and sneaked into the house through the back door. He listened to the sound of Kakashi bragging about the skills of her daughters. The vassal didn't seem to be impressed.

"That's all fine. But no ramen bowl matching the royal china, no wedding" Tsunade rested her chin on her hand feeling bored. They had been through a lot of homes and no one seemed to match the description of the boy they were looking for. And there were still lots and lots to go.

"Of course!" Kakashi struggled to put up a smile behind his mask "girls, why don't you bring out the bowl for the nice old lady?"

Tsunade glared daggers "old!"

"ahahaha" Kakashi mentally sweatdropped "now kids off you go" Sakura and Sasuke didn't think twice before escaping to the kitchen

"Narutorella, what are you doing here?" Sakura huffed.

The blonde boy scratched the back of his head "I was starving?"

"Never mind that" Sasuke interrupted. He kept searching, never setting his eyes on Narutorella "where do you keep the ramen bowls?"

Naruto brought them to him "Here" but then suddenly, he felt a shove from Sakura, making him stumble towards the exit. His eyes widened "whoa! Wait! I don't wanna burst it"

"Just present the bowls!" Sakura hissed. Narutorella wasn't going to ruin this now that she finally had the chance to be alone with Sasuke.

Narutorella bolted into the room and almost dropped all of the bowls in the process.

Tsunade raised a brow "I thought you had shown me all your children?"

"Oh, I can assure you that Narutorella couldn't possibly be the one you are looking for" Kakashi's smile was wide but he secretly shot the clumsy boy a glare that promised punishment when the vassal left.

"Oh? And I can see that none of the bowls matches our china. Shame shame, really" Tsunade stretched. More houses to go then. This was going to be a long day "off we go to the next house then".

"The Vassal must be hungry after such a long journey finding the right boy" Kakashi bowed "let me get Narutorella to make some delicious food. And then you may reconsider-"

"no need for that" Tsunade cut off "that little runt could easily poison my food" Naruto glared. Who was she calling little runt. He tried to suppress his instincts though he really wanted to smack that old hag. If he did he would risk being taken back to the castle for imprisonment. Maybe the prince would find him and marry him then and that was a lot worse that being called runt.

The vassal opened the pot and inhaled the delicious smell of ramen which filled the air in the house. Narutorella twitched. No! Not now! He swallowed hard.

"Mmh, ramen!" Tsunade clapped her hands together with joy.

"Rasengan!"

"Eek!"

w

Narutorella glared at the servants brushing his messy hair into two pigtails "I'm a guy you son of a- achoo" a squirt of perfume made him sneeze violently. Why such commotion about going to bed? The wedding was set to be held the next day. These pigtails were killing him. How could they expect him to fall asleep like this and why did they dress him in a nightgown. He was sure it had been orders from the prince just to make a laugh about something they both did not want to do. But they had to. He sighed, waving a hand to dismiss the servants as they bowed after finishing the preparations for bedtime. They left him alone in his new chamber which was at the top of the tallest tower of Konoha castle. He knew by the click from the door that he was locked inside this tower with no escape.

He hung his head. He was doomed.

Recognizing the rasengan he had been taken to the castle. He remembered the surprise in his stepmom's face as he was dragged out of the mansion screaming in protest. Sakura had just sighed deeply while Sasuke… His face was really hard to read. He had remained expressionless except for the fact that his eyes couldn't hide a tint of sadness. Had he wanted to escape his family that much? Even if it meant marrying a stupid old perv?

A sudden noise from the window interrupted his thoughts and he looked up. Small rocks were thrown upon the large window. He hurried towards the window sill and opened. It was hard to distinguish anything in the dark night.

"Oi! Down here" came a voice from below and Narutorella looked down to see Sasuke standing with a handful of gravel in his hand.

"Don't be so loud!" Narutorella whispered anxiously, looking over his shoulder to see it someone was approaching the door before turning his attention back to Sasuke "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to save you" Sasuke answered, his eyes shining with determination "do you have a rope or some bed sheets?"

"If I had enough I would have escaped already" Narutorella stated feeling pretty annoyed.

Sasuke sighed "Then do you have anything at all to hoist me up with?"

"Who the hell do you think I am? Rapunzel?" Narutorella hissed "it's not like you can climb my golden strands of hair like a rope to get up here"

"Damnit, you dobe. Can't you be the least bit romantic" Sasuke jumped onto the castle wall and began walking up the tower like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Narutorella's eyes widened: "what the- Teme! Why all this fuss in the first place?"

"I just wanted to rescue you the old-fashioned way, dobe. Not the ninja way" a wry smile graced the raven haired boy's lips and he took the blonde boy's hands "I'll get you out of here. I promise"

Narutorella blinked in confusion. Was Sasuke that determined to escape and marry the prince that he would go this far to get it? "but there are other alternatives than this, Sasuke. You shouldn't really be here"

Sasuke cocked his head "what do you mean alternatives. This is the only way. Otherwise you'll get to marry the prince. Is that what you wish for?"

"N-no" Narutorella stammered, averting his gaze "But…"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door "Narutorella?" came the low growl from Jiraya "may I come in?".

"Oh… um… it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Naruto tried to act cheery, his hands trembling all the while.

Jiraya grinned "I just came to check if you were still in there. But you hardly can escape from this, can you? I've got something for you, I'll be right back, my _bride_" the emphasis left Naruto fuming but he didn't say a thing. Both of the boys listened to the echoing footsteps of the perverted prince die out before they simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief.

"You need to get away" Narutorella turned to leave and as he began to walk off "prince Jiraya will be back any minute"

Sasuke grabbed his arm "I didn't dress up like this just to let you fuck around with that old perv!" he glared into Narutorellas eyes as he shouted "I love you!"

Narutoella blinked "wha-what?" a blush turned his face beet red "come again?".

"I love you" Sasuke murmured softly, taking off the dress to stand in front of his love in more manly attire – his underwear which included a pair of pink briefs. He gazed into the beautiful blonde in front of him "I can't stand thinking that you've been deflowered by that old prince and that you're going to marry him tomorrow. Stay with me forever"

Narutorella blushed beet red and was about to utter a remark but suddenly the giant doors to the chamber slammed open, a roaring laughter echoed, making both boys turn their heads. Sasuke gabbed for the nearest weapon to defend them – no! Bad Sasuke, bad! Do not stick your hand inside your briefs you pervy hormone driven boy! (Sasuke grinned with a "whoops, sorry"). Instead he made a cool pose to show that he was ready to battle, his fists his only weapons… okay, forget the last part of the sentence.

"Move on, will you?" everyone shouted. Okay, okay!

"I knew it!" Jiraya barked "you didn't shout back at me. Oho, what have we here? About to rape the prince's bride?"

Kakashi and Sakura were standing right behind him "Sasuke, how could you?" Kakashi shouted "do you know how much the prince is giving us for being the family of the new princess?"

"I don't care!" Sasuke held Naruto close like a child who didn't want to give away his favourite toy "I love Naruto and we are gonna get married"

Narutorella's cheek was pressed against the raven haired boy's bare chest. He sweatdropped "saying that in front of the others… How about asking me what I feel?"

"Then what do you feel?" Sasuke's voice was harsh. Naruto could tell he tried to hide his fear of losing Narutorella to someone like Jiraya. He blushed at his strong feelings.

"I…" He stammered not looking him in the eyes "I think I love you too"

Jiraya smiled "then it's settled"

"WHAT?" Kakashi shouted

"I'll let Sasuke get his bride" Jiraya watched as the two teens held each other close, kissing each other briefly.

"You'd do that?" Sasuke looked at the pervy prince with a doubtful expression.

"My mind is sinful but not my actions" prince Jiraya grinned "besides" he suddenly turned to Sakura with demonic eyes "I like girls"

Sakura shrieked.'

'_And while the castle prepared for a wedding between the prince and the evil stepsister soon followed by a divorce, Narutorella and… err… his stepsister lived happily together ever after' Iruka sighed and stretched. Naruto and Sasuke were already asleep on the couch huddled close together and buried underneath the thickest of blankets. Sasukes arms were wrapped around the blonde boy protectively while mumbling barely comprehensible things such as 'naru… ella...' Iruka smiled softly at the sight but suddenly felt a hand feel up under his shirt sending shivers down his spine._

'_And the king?' Kakashi whispered huskily into his ear, licking his earlobe 'did he live happily ever after?'_

_Iruka shuddered slightly 'well he kept doing his duties as a rightful king and the prince would take over eventually' he closed the book huffing._

'_Shame, shame' a chuckle tickled the brunette's ear 'I'm sure the evil stepmom would give him a royal treatment'_

'_The stepmom sure is acting like a royal prick in front of the very tired king' Iruka rubbed his temples but suddenly yelped when Kakashi picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom with a 'that's why they call me the EVIL stepmom' before closing the door behind them with his foot. _

_Owari desuu_

(This was the non-beta read version. I'll fix is as soon as I can)


End file.
